


Tired, Cold and Curious

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Campfires, Cold nights and warm bodies, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Just let me have it this one time please, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: After finish up guard duty, you spot Javier and Charles sleeping by the fire. There's just enough space for another...





	Tired, Cold and Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Someone annoyed me yesterday as I was trying to sleep, so I daydreamed(?) this... and I had to write it. Enjoy my shameless pleasure.  
> (also I've only been writing angst so heres the fluff)

Your shoulders ached from the hours spent gripping your gun. You rolled them and stretched your fingers as you crossed the camp. Guard duty was tiring for what it was. Hours spent on the high alert, clutching at your gun and wandering back and forth. Occasionally you’d come across one of the others, giving a short nod or a greeting and continuing on. Other than that it was always uneventful and boring.  
You scooped up a cup of water and made your way to the campfire to drink it. It was a slightly chillier night and warming up a little before bed sounded good. You’d only just settled onto a box with a sigh when movement caught your eye.

Javier shifted a little on his bedroll by the fire. He was still fully clothed, save for his hat and neck-scarf. You watched him as he continued to breathe slowly and deeply. You took a moment to notice Charles laid beside him. Unlike Javier, who was sprawled on his front, Charles was laid on his back. This meant that you could see his face in the dim and flickering light. His lips were slightly parted, eyelashes flickering slightly and his fingers twitching on his chest. There was something so innocent about them sleeping. Two rough, scarred and hardened outlaws. A rush of affection for the pair of them swept over you.

Without thinking about it you downed your water and tossed the cup aside. Getting up you sneaked quietly over to where the two men were resting. They sensed your presence and stirred, but did not wake. Sliding down onto your all fours, you slipped down between them and nestled yourself on a discarded blanket. Javier’s eyes opened slightly as you sighed contentedly.  
“It’s only me.” you whispered reassuringly.  
“What are you doing?” he mumbled, scowling a little at being disturbed and rubbed his cheek on his hand.  
“I’m cold.” You curled your arms under your head as a pillow, “and tired.”

He flicked his head back minutely to show he understood, or that he didn’t care, and closed his eyes again. For a few moments, you stared at his profile. He looked soft and almost vulnerable. His usual swaggering and threatening persona was completely gone. All that remained were his handsome features and unfortunate scars. His eyes opened again slightly and his lips quirked when he saw you staring.  
“Are you going to sleep or going to daydream?” he smirked quietly.  
“I told you I’m cold.” You smiled playfully. “Looking at you warms me up.”  
“Will you two be quiet?” Charles complained quietly as he shifted himself.  
You rolled onto your back to grin at him. He glared through his sleepy eyes. But then he chuckled slightly and shook his head.

All of you closed your eyes once again. You lay quietly, letting the warmth and tiredness wash over you. Despite the chillier temperature, it was comfortable in their little lean-to. The heat from both of them and the fire combined was enough to keep you cosy. As you started to succumb, you rolled back over to face Javier again. He was closer than he had been before. So close you could smell him. A faint mixture of cigarettes, metal and leather. Breathing deeply, you found it comforting. You snuggled closer to him, wanting more of his scent.

To your surprise, he snaked an arm around your back and drew you in. Neither of you said a word as you both shifted into the new position. You were in the crook of his arm, your head titled slightly towards his chest and his arm around your back. His breath mused your hair as you lay together. The seconds passed into minutes and his breathing grew deep and peaceful again. The darkness was enveloping you in kind, feeling safe and warmed in his arms. But just before the inevitable slumber, a hand appeared at your hip. A bigger and stronger hand that Javier’s.

It took all your strength of will not to tense up or show you noticed. You had the distinct impression he had been waiting for you to fall asleep. Sure enough, after a minute Charles shuffled closer. His chest was close to your back and his arm circled around your stomach. He was very careful not to tip Javier off. It was bliss laying between the two men, all your stress and tension from the day slipped away. Before you knew it, you were in the deepest slumber of your life.


End file.
